Talk to Me
by Ellipsis the Great
Summary: Zoro, Sanji decides, has a very good story-telling voice…and he is very glad Zoro doesn’t usually talk, because there’s no telling what sort of trouble they would get into if he did. ZoSan, PWP…sort of?


_**Talk to Me**_

_A One-Shot by Ellipsis the Great_

_**Summary**__: Zoro, Sanji decides, has a very good story-telling voice…and he is very glad Zoro doesn't usually talk, because there's no telling what sort of trouble they would get into if he did. ZoSan, PWP…sort of?_

_**DISCLAIMER**__: One Piece and everything affiliated with it belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, etc. All I own is the plot…_

_**Rated**__: M_

Sanji is nervous, because he never in a million years thought he would be where he is right now—in bed with another man, that is. The fact that the man in question is _Zoro_ only serves to confuse him all the more.

Zoro, for his part, acts as if he has been expecting this encounter for some time, which both angers and surprises Sanji.

He shimmies out of his clothes and lays down on the hotel bed more because he needs _something_ to do than because he's excited or impatient. He watches with wide eyes the smirk-slash-sneer that makes its way to Zoro's face as the swordsman locks the door behind himself and slinks—since when could Zoro do something so graceful as _slinking_?—to the bed.

He stays clothed, which Sanji decides is decidedly unfair.

He opens his mouth to tell the other man so, but something in Zoro's eyes makes him stop and go back to staring.

Zoro kneels beside the bed, that same heated glint sparkling in his far too dark eyes.

"Uncomfortable?" He asks, his mouth so close to Sanji's ear that the word is almost more felt than heard.

"Getting there." Sanji grits out, shivering a bit from the cool temperature of the room…or maybe it's from something else. He isn't sure.

"Calm down. 'M not gonna have sex with you tonight." Zoro is still whispering.

"What?!" Sanji all but shrieks—he's a _man_, he doesn't _shriek_, Goddammit—as he tries to sit up.

Tries, because Zoro's hand is on his chest and pushing him back down almost as soon as he starts to move.

"Just relax and listen to me. Okay?"

"O-okay." It comes out with his breath, which then proceeds to hitch in his throat as Zoro's hand drifts from Sanji's chest to his stomach and draws lazy patterns there that make the lean muscles jump with excitement or shock or arousal or all three all at once.

"And close your eyes."

Sanji thinks about not doing it, just on principle, but Zoro's unimpressed gaze tells him that the other man really isn't going to do anything until he does what he's told. So, grumpily, he lets his eyes flutter closed.

"If I was going to have sex with you," Zoro's voice is full of an amused undertone that doesn't suit how damn deep and alluring and unbelievably sexy it is, "I would start by kissing you."

His eyes almost snap open, but he keeps them shut. He has no idea what Zoro is doing (is all gay sex like this? Or is Zoro just a freak of nature, or something?), but at this point Sanji is far too curious (probably a little too curious for his own good, admittedly) to stop him.

Sanji can practically _feel_ the smile tugging at Zoro's mouth as he continues, "I'd probably bite your bottom lip and suck on it a little, but I'd pull away before you could kiss back."

Zoro, Sanji decides, has a very good story-telling voice. Way _too_ good, considering how sullenly quiet the man usually is.

"I'd kiss the corner of your mouth…" Zoro pauses as if he's going to demonstrate, but doesn't.

Sanji kind of wishes he would.

"…And then I'd kiss that stupid scruffy beard of yours." Zoro finished, mouth twitching against Sanji's ear. His hand, which Sanji is only half aware of at this point, is inching southward as he talks. "I'd follow your jaw line, and your neck, and I would probably either bite or suck on your collarbone until a mark appeared. And by 'would probably' I mean 'definitely would'."

In spite of himself—and even though he stills feels a little uncomfortable with this…whatever it is—Sanji hears a groan slip past his lips.

"I'm kissing down your chest, now—lightly—and stopping at your left nipple." Zoro's breath is a little too warm against his ear as he asks, "Is it hard?"

His breath sticks in his throat and his back arches into an invisible mouth of its own volition. He somehow manages to say, shakily, "Y-yes."

"Good. I think I'll kiss it, maybe bite it—I like to bite, by the way. I probably should have warned you—and while I do that, I'll pinch the other one with my right hand."

"W-what is your left hand doing?" Sanji hears himself ask.

"Holding me up." Zoro says. He sounds amused again. "I'm going to move away from your chest, now, and kiss your stomach."

Now almost all of his attention is on Zoro's hand. One of its fingers is circling his bellybutton, and begins to move in time with Zoro's words.

"I'm going to bite," here Sanji gasps, because Zoro has taken his ear into his mouth and bitten it gently, "and suck," he sucks the place he bit, "along your happy trail."

"Oh, God." Sanji isn't quite sure if he wants to own up to just how _completely turned on_ he is by this, but he's not quite able to stop himself from moaning, anyway.

Zoro actually chuckles, the soft spurts of breath sending a shiver down Sanji's spine. "That's a little formal—Zoro is fine."

Zoro is joking. _Zoro_ is _joking_. With _Sanji_. While giving him the most erotic experience of his life and _without_ doing much more than talking. If Sanji had ever heard of the Twilight Zone, he would suspect he had just stepped into it.

And when Zoro speaks again, his voice is still teasing, damn him. "I'm not going to touch your cock." He almost _sings_ those words, the bastard. "But I'll kiss the inside of your thighs…and your knees, and your calves."

"And my feet, I know, get the fuck on with it, shit-head." He is almost—_almost_, mind you—crying, now.

"Not your feet." Goddammit, he's _laughing_. "I don't like feet. _But_ I'll move back up, now, and lick your head."

Sanji's almost confused—considering Zoro's current mood, he isn't convinced that Zoro doesn't mean his actual, on-his-shoulders head, just to not-at-all-literally fuck with him—except that as he speaks, Zoro's fingers ghost over the head of his penis, making his hips thrust up as he gasps for air that doesn't really come.

"I'll _lick_ and _nip_ and _suck_ until you're putty in my hands." Zoro says, and Sanji definitely, definitely believes him, and wonders what possessed the green-haired tease not to just _do_ these things. "But I won't let you come yet, because that wouldn't really be fair, now would it?" He squeezes the base of Sanji's cock.

"_This_ isn't fair." Sanji whines.

"Mm." Zoro says, his touch suddenly light again. "I'm going to prepare you, now. You'll spread your legs," and, shit, Sanji actually _does_ spread his legs, "and my hand'll move down—I've already lubed it up, don't worry—and slip a finger in."

Even though he wouldn't admit it even if it meant losing his hands, Sanji kind of wishes Zoro's hand would do what he's saying again.

"You're so _fucking_ hot on the inside," Zoro actually moans into his ear, even though he can't possibly know the truth or untruth behind his words because his hand is still playing with Sanji's cock. And damn if Sanji's cock doesn't _jump_ in Zoro's hand at the sound of Zoro cussing, which hardly ever happens normally. Not that anything about this resembles 'normally.' "You're so tight and hot, Sanji," Sanji shudders at the sound of his name on Zoro's lips, "and I'm going to put another finger in, now, and scissor them and stretch you out until I can add a third finger, and now I am adding a third finger, Sanji, can you feel it?"

"Yes, oh G—Zoro, fuck yes." He says.

"I'm going to curl my fingers inside you until I hit your prostate—your vision will go funny for a minute," and it _does_, "and then before it clears I'm going to pull my hand away," Sanji whimpers at the imagined loss, "and thrust my cock inside you so fast you won't notice what I'm doing until you feel me all the way in your _throat_."

Sanji lets out a sob that he's going to deny for the rest of his life, hips jutting up and seeking more friction from Zoro's callused hand, which obliges him by tightening a little and picking up its pace.

"I remember where your prostate is, Sanji," Zoro continues without pause, his breath coming in pants (so is Sanji's), his tone bordering sing-song again (somehow). "And I'm going to keep hitting it over and over and over again until your vision goes white—_come for me, Sanji._"

And, God help him, he does, in thick white spurts that go all over the place. When he comes back down from his euphoria, Zoro is naked and in bed next to him, cleaning him up with what he soon realizes are Zoro's pants.

He blinks blearily at the other man, who looks a little too smug. "Don't you need…?" He looks down at Zoro's…well…but it's limp. He feels more than a little insulted.

"I took my pants off because they were _dirty_." Zoro says, arching an eyebrow at him.

He blushes, but smiles hesitantly, bites the inside of his cheek, and asks, "Are you…going to actually _do_ all of that, now?"

Zoro's eyes rake over him. He shivers.

"Not now." Zoro settles back into the bed, snagging him around the waist and pulling him close. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Lazy." He says (finally _he_ can be sing-song).

Zoro is already asleep.

His mouth twitches, and he wonders if he would be justified in feeling insulted, this time around. After a moment's thought, he decides to take it as some sort of weird only-Zoro-could-make-this-a-compliment compliment and snuggle—er, gets closer to Zoro in a very manly way.

Before he falls asleep, he decides he is very, _very_ glad Zoro doesn't usually talk, because there's no telling what sort of trouble they would get into if he did.

The End.

_A/N: I have no excuses, but to say that that time between sleep and wake is prime weird-story-ideas time. And I've just realized this is my first ever actual, completely PWP, only it isn't REALLY a PWP because they don't actually have sex. Zoro's just…evidently…only vocal when giving hand jobs. ò_Ó I'm not going to try to explain it. I just…can't._

_Originally, when I thought about this, it was going to be part of my current chapter fic ('Irkalla Island'), but then I decided I needed to go ahead and write it out, and suddenly it didn't seem to fit the story, anymore. I might change it around and make it fit the story, if/when I reach that point in the plot, if it can be made to fit. We'll see._

_For now, I hope you enjoy it. And…and just so we're clear…this doesn't actually count as porn. Because there's no penetration or anything. Just a hand job. :cough:_

_Love you guys! See you next!_

_-EtheG_


End file.
